The German Transfer Student
by XxSymmetryFreakxX0425
Summary: A girl named Mena is taken away from her parents to the infamous Gakuen Alice Academy. Her parents tell her to be good, and will see her in a few years. She meets Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, and everyone else! She has a bad temper, and she truly is strong. Her alice is called the Grim Reaper Alice. As she lives her life in Gakuen Alice, she catches someones attention. Find out who!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, and started to push my food around on my plate." Stop doing that Mena!" My mother scolded me, and I sighed again." Why can't I do this?" I muttered, and she smacked the back of my head." It's rude that is why!" Dad shouted, and I groaned." I'm not hungry anymore." I deadpanned, and pushed my food away.

" What's wrong?" Dad asked, and I rubbed the back of my neck." My stomach isn't very well. I'm just going to bed." I explained, and walked up the stairs." Good night sweet heart!" My mom yelled up the stairs, and I rolled my eyes." Good night!" I yelled back down, and I walked into my room. Hello. My name is Mena. My parents, and I live in the middle of no where in Germany. I am of German dissent. I have long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Every time I ask why we stay in the middle of no where they say it's for my safety...whatever that means.

I heard a crash come from downstairs, and I quickly ran down the stairs. My parents always told me I was special. They kept saying something about an...Alice? I can't really recall it. All they told me was that I had a special power, and that they had one too, but wouldn't show me in case we were being watched.

I always just shrugged my shoulders, and walked away. They told me that my Alice was dangerous, and that I need to be careful in case it appeared. I wish I had listened to them fully on this night. When I got down the stairs I saw a guy with blonde hair, and black stuff swirling around my father. Mom was standing in the very back corner scowling at the blonde guy." We won't let you take her Narumi!" Dad yelled, and I raised my eyebrow.

Narumi? That's a weird name. What is a guy doing at our house? How did he find it? All these questions ran through my head as I slowly made my way to mom. I sat down beside her, and snuggled into her side as the Narumi looked at me. Mom flung her arms around me as narumi stood in front of us." Who're you, and why are you here?" I asked tilting my head slightly, and he smiled." My what a wonderful daughter!" He exclaimed, and I furrowed my eyebrows together." Can you please leave us alone?" I asked quietly, and he stared at me intently.

" I'm going to make a deal with you Tod. Adah. You have one week to tell your child about her Alice. Teach her how to use it. I'll be back after that. She'll have to go to the academy, and you know it." Narumi stated, and I raised my eyebrow again. I was an emotionless child like most Germans. I had a very short attention span, and I could hurt anyone I wanted. Most Germans were afraid of me, and stayed clear of me.

I have a slight German accent...okay it's a heavy accent. I usually where an olive green baseball cap, an olive green skirt that came up to my calves, a white tank top, and an olive green sweater. So from all this you can tell my favorite color is olive green. I always kept a straight face unless someone was to bug me. If that ever happens just stay away from me.

" Fine...we accept, but please understand that she needs an olive green uniform like we had back then. She may stick out, but it is German policy that we represent our country where ever we are. ( Quick note: Please imagine that Mena, and her parents pronounce their W's like V's, or think about how Germany's accent is on Hetalia!)." Very well! We'll begin on her uniform right away!" Narumi shouted, and he casted me one last glance." She really is a beauty. I would expect no less from you two!" He chuckled, and I growled slightly." Just leave me alone." I hissed in my thick German accent. He chuckled, and nodded his head." Good day Tod, and Adah." He exclaimed, and walked out the door.

" All right. We'll begin training tomorrow. Goodnight Mena." Dad said sternly, and I nodded." Good night father." I sighed, and walked back up the stairs.

_Morning_

" Get up Mena. It is time for school." Mom ordered, and I groaned." I can never get enough sleep." I groaned, and she whacked me on the head." Just get up!" She yelled, and I plugged my ears." Yes, mother." I sighed, and got out of my warm bed.

" Ya, ya! You don't need to yell at me!" I shouted, and grabbed the knob on my closet." When you get home we will begin our Alice training. They've already found us so I guess we could show you our Alice's." Mom said awkwardly, and I looked back at her." So you will explain everything to me when I get home?" I asked, and she nodded her head." Now go get dressed!" She said shooing me out of my room, and into the bathroom. I sighed, and changed into my every day uniform.

I walked out of the bathroom, and straightened out my cap." Where is my book bag mom?" I asked, and she came around the corner with my school stuff." There you go! Now get out there! Lets not be late!" She called as I ran out the door with my book bag bouncing.

I walk to school everyday since the bus does not come all the way out here.

I sighed as I finally walked into my classroom as the late bell rang. If I was late I wouldn't care. My teachers are to afraid to send me to the office, and the office is to afraid of me!

I heard whispers among all of my pupils, and I scowled." Do any of you have something to say?" I asked loudly, and one girl raised her hand." Is it true that you are leaving the country?" She asked, and I nodded." It is a school for special students, and I have been forced to go." I stated, and everyone nodded.

" Anymore questions?" I asked, and the guy that sat by me raised his hand. He always liked to hang around me, and it is very annoying." When are you leaving?" He asked in his slight French accent.

He is a transfer student that came about two years ago. I always took the liberty to ignore him." The end of this week." I stated proudly, and sat down at my desk. A few students raised their hands, and I glared at them." No more questions!" I shouted, and everyone immediately put their hands down.

" You can't leave me behind!" Corbin shouted, and I glared at him." Of course I can you French idiot." I shouted back, and the teacher hushed me making me glare at her." I don't want to be alone!" He yelled, and I scoffed.

" A rumor has been going around that you like me!" I whispered, and I saw his face go pale." No! I don't! They are lying!" He shouted, and I glared at him." There is no way you have an Alice." I whispered, and he shook his head." Maybe so, but I won't let you go!" He shouted, and I punched him in the face making all gazes turn on us." What are you looking at!" I yelled as my pupils disappeared, and blue lines started to form on my face from anger. All the kids shouted in terror, and turned back to our teacher.

" Friday will be my last day Corbin. You need to stay away from me." I hissed, and he pouted." Please find new friends this week. I never considered you as a friend anyway. Just buzz off. You are being an annoying pest." I hissed, and he stepped away from me." Is...is that true?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes." Yes, if it wasn't I wouldn't have said it!" I yelled, and sat back down in my desk.

_After School_

" Mom! I'm home!" I yelled, and dad stepped out from around the corner." Come with me Mena." He sighed, and I nodded." Please sit down." Dad ordered, and I sat down on our comfy sofa." You are not going to believe a word I say, but every thing I tell you it is true." Dad started, and I nodded my head.

" Your mother, and I went to a school called Alice academy. In a weeks time you will too. This will be your last time seeing us until you graduate from the high school division." Dad stated, and I almost jumped from my seat." What do you mean? That's lächerlich!" I yelled, and dad sighed." It is to keep you safe from the people who search for you. They will hunt you down, and kill you." Dad shouted, and I immediately calmed down." Ya, but still." I said looking to the side, and dad put his hand on my shoulder.

" Your Alice is very dangerous, and can kill without mercy. That is why your mother, and I need to train you. Your Alice is what they call the Grim Reaper Alice. You got it from me." Dad sighed, and my mouth dropped in surprise." What can my Alice do?" I asked, and dad ran his hand through his hair.

" I will tell you, but do not be scared. I will help you." Dad said sternly, and I nodded my head. Dad stood to his feet as the black aura grew around him. I watched in terror as dad took the life of my mother's favorite house plant." I can also give it back." Dad said as he gave the plant's soul back." It is very dangerous, and it needs to be tamed. This is what I will be teaching you all week. We say our final goodbyes on Friday." Dad said sternly, and I bowed my head." Hey. Little one! Do not feel said because of this! I will see you in a few years!" Dad said happily, and I looked up at him.

" You will be fine! I promise! Just do not try, and escape from the academy. You will be punished." Dad warned, and I wiped my eyes as I felt them sting." Ya father. I will not try, and escape." I sighed, and he nodded in agreement.

_Friday_

" Goodbye my little warrior." Dad said as he kneeled in front of me. I nodded as mom stood next to dad." Goodbye my angel. Make sure to stay safe." She said, and smiled as tears streamed down her face. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion." Do not cry mom. You will see me again. I promise." I sighed, and wiped her tears away.

Mom smiled at me, and nodded. I got into the car as I heard a small voice outside. I got out of the car, and saw Corbin running towards me." Wait! You baka!" He yelled as he tried to kick me. I held up my hand, and deflected him. He fell to the ground as I looked at him in disgust." I thought I told you to stay away from me!" I yelled, and he stood up." I want to give you something!" He said flipping his long blonde hair. I growled, and turned away from him." No thank you. I can't take anything with me when I go to the academy." I deadpanned, and got back into the car." Goodbye Corbin. I hope you have fun without me." I sighed as I rolled the window up. I saw him start to tear up, and I looked away from him.

" I waved goodbye to my parents, and glared at Corbin which made him step back." Lets go." I ordered, and the car took off down the dirt road.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled up in front of a big iron gate, and I sighed. This seems good. It looks like a big school. I heard that if I get this award thing that I can go home, and see my parents. The doors opened, and Narumi showed in front of the doorway." Come on Mena! We're here!" He exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes." Ya, ya. Just show me to the classroom before I blow my top." I hissed in a thick German accent, and Narumi helped me out of the car.

" Your class will be classroom B." Narumi explained, and I nodded." Your ability type class will be dangerous." He sighed, and I nodded." I'm used to stuff like that. Do not worry about me. If you send me on missions I will complete them without trouble. I know that if I use my Alice continuously that I will not die." I stated, and Narumi looked at me in surprise." Good! Now lets get you into class B!" He said happily, and I rolled my eyes.

We walked for a while until we appeared in front of a door that read Class B. I shrugged my shoulders as Narumi turned towards me." Your Alice is strong, and can be hard to control. Wear these." He said handing me a pair of earrings, two lip piercings, and a small removable chocker. I put it on, and took it off to check." It can come off. It won't if you break the rules though." Narumi said smiling, and I scowled.

I walked into the classroom, and all eyes turned on me. Narumi came in after me, and put his hand on my shoulder." This is the new student I told you about!" He exclaimed, and I folded my arms." Where's her uniform?" One girl with green colored hair asked snottily, and I glared at her making her sit back down in fright." My name is Mena. I am from Germany, and was forced to go to this academy. My Alice is the Grim Reaper Alice. Please do not mind my hard to understand accent." I said suddenly, making Narumi shout in surprise.

" Please. Don't do that." Narumi sighed as he clutched his chest." Weak." I deadpanned, and he looked at me weirdly." I'll pair you up with Natsume." He sighed, and the seaweed hair girl glared at me." Shut it seaweed." I hissed as a black, and purple aura surrounded me. She shivered, and raised her hand." Narumi you...you didn't answer my question." She stated, and I looked forward." Oh! Her's is being specially made right now! It will be done by tomorrow!" Narumi exclaimed, and seaweed raised her eyebrow." How come she's so special?" She scoffed, and I glared at her again.

" She's from Germany, and they are permitted to wear the symbolic colors of their country, and it was a request from her parents!" He said smiling happily, and she started to stare at me. My scary German aura came out from her staring at me to long, and she froze in fright." If you have something to say please say it." I said with a heavy German accent. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

" Mena. Please go sit my Natsume." Narumi ordered me, and my German aura came out again." Don't order me around. I don't even know this Natsume you speak of. Please point him out." I hissed, and Narumi shakily pointed towards a guy with jet black hair with a manga covering his face." Anything else?" I asked with my aura going strong, and he shook his head. My German aura went away, and I smiled evilly. I slowly walked towards the back with everyone looking at me. I stayed looking forward as I sat by Natsume.

" Hello. I am your new partner. Please cooperate with me or you die." I deadpanned, and everyone went pale as Natsume took the manga off his face." Who do you think you are threatening me?" He asked his brown eyes slitted. I rolled my eyes with my hands in my lap." You." I deadpanned, and suddenly my hair was on fire.

I looked at him unamused as I licked my finger, and put out the fire. A girl with two red pigtails looked at me with wide eyes." I am used to the fire you use. At my country I wasn't exactly welcome. I was called a demon, and unholy." I explained as I wiped my hands on my skirt.

" Now...like I said before. Please cooperate...or you die." I hissed as my Grim Reaper Alice swarmed around me like angry bees. His eyes went wide as I touched his chest. The breath was knocked out of him, and he grabbed the front of his shirt. I released my Alice, and he panted heavily.

" What...what did you do to me?" He asked, and I shrugged." Took away your soul then put it back. Didn't you listen when I told everyone I had the Grim Reaper Alice?" I asked, and he shook his head." Well, now you know." I said, and turned back to the front." What ability type are you?" He asked, and I looked at him." Dangerous. Why?" I asked, and he shook his head." I'm in that class." He said, and I nodded." Good. Now I can keep an eye on you." I said chucking evilly." Why would you need to keep an eye on me?" He asked, and I tilted my head." It is a long story." I said, and he nodded his head.

_Germany's POV_

I really need to visit my little me as I call her. She's like my little sister. She has the power to be the leader of a country, so I decided to look after her. She's from Germany, and somehow she was able to get the power of a country. Her parents decided to take her to me, and I looked over her. I look after her from time to time. I heard she as an Alice. Her parents explained it to me, and it is still so confusing.

The phone rang, and I picked it up thinking it was Italy." What is it?" I sighed, and I immediately grew alert as Tod's voice appeared on the phone." I'm sorry to bother you Germany, but I called to tell you that Mena's been found. She has just gone to the Alice academy. I need a favor." Tod explained, and my eyebrows furrowed." What is it?" I asked more urgently." Is everything okay Germany?" Italy asked, and I held up my hand. None of the other countries knew about Mena.

" Ya...ya...sure...I can do that." I sighed, and hung up the phone." Who was that Germany?" Italy asked me as I slipped on my baseball cap." I'm going to visit another country." I explained, and Italy started to jump around." Can I come? Can I come?" He asked me, and I sighed." Why not." I said, and he cheered." What country are we visiting Germany?" He asked, and I put my hand to my head." Go, and get Japan." I ordered, and he nodded his head. Italy skipped out the door as I started to pack up my things.

" I got Japan!" Italy exclaimed excitedly as he, and Japan walked in." What do you need me for Germany?" He asked tilting his head, and I looked back at him." We are visiting Germany." I stated, and a question mark appeared over Japan's head." You are Germany." Japan stated, and I nodded.

" I know, but a long time ago a girl got stuck with half of my power over the country." I explained returning to packing up my bags." Remember when I said I had to do something else for two weeks?" I asked, and he nodded. Italy nodded too." I was taking care of her. Her name is Mena, and she also has something called an Alice." I stated, and a lightbulb appeared over Japan's head." I created an anime/document about Alice academy! Is that where she is?" Japan asked, and I nodded." Ya...her parents want me to go over there, and watch over her. I'm sure they won't mind us being there?" I asked Japan, and he nodded." They will not mind." He stated, and I threw my bag over my shoulder.

" Well, I'm bringing you two with me." I stated, and Italy looked flabbergasted." Why us?" He asked, and I put my hand to my head." I cannot leave my friends here." I stated looking to the side as Italy hugged me, and Japan smiled." Well, we must be going. Go pack your bags." I ordered, and they both walked out of my office.

_Mena's POV_

Classes had ended about an hour ago, and I was sitting in a guest bedroom. I heard a knock on the door, and I got off of the bed." Who is there?" I asked, and I heard Narumi's voice on the other side of the door. I sighed, and flung the door open.

" Japan is here, and he brought friends!" He said excitedly, and I raised my eyebrow." Ya...so?" I asked, and he shook me." They want to see you! They're powerful countries...AND THEY WANT TO SEE YOU!" He shouted, and I plugged my ears." Ya, ya send them in." I said bored, and I turned my back on Narumi.

" Hello little one!" I heard a very heavy German accent from the doorway, and I turned towards it. My mouth dropped as I saw Uncle Germany." Uncle Germany!" I said surprised, and I ran into his arms." What is all the talk about Japan being here?" I asked him, and I saw two theres walk in.

" Hello. My name is Japan. It is nice to meet you." The guy with short black hair said bowing deeply. I walked out of Germany's grip, and looked at Japan." So you are the famous Japan I hear about. Say...where is that Italy guy Uncle talks about all the time?" I asked, and the guy with light brown hair started shaking in excitement." I am guessing that is you?" I asked looking at him." Yeah!" He yelled hugging me." You're just like a little Germany!" He yelled snuggling into me.

I grew uncomfortable, and pushed him off of me." Ya, ya." I said in a bored tone, and walked back over to the guest bed." So Uncle Germany...why are you here?" I asked in a heavy German accent, and he folded his arms." Your father told me to look after you just in case." He explained, and I nodded." That sounds like dad." I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. Uncle Germany chuckled, and rubbed my head." Hey Mena. What's all this noise?" Natsume asked as he walked into my room. Uncle Germany, and I glared at him evilly making him step back.

I learned everything I know from my Uncle! No wonder I am so scary!" Who is that?" Natsume, and Uncle Germany asked at the same time pointing at each other, and staring at me." Natsume this is my Uncle Germany, and Uncle Germany...this is my partner Natsume." I sighed, and they both stared at each other." Who names their child Germany?" Natsume asked suddenly, and I face palmed." Natsume...that's because he is Germany...the country." I deadpanned as Uncle stood at his full height.

" That's not true. He's probably lying to you." Natsume deadpanned, and I grew angry." Wow. That's not good." Uncle Germany stated, and I glared at him." Calm down mini Germany!" Italy exclaimed, and I growled at him." Leave me alone." I hissed, and he hid behind Japan.

" What are you doing in my room any way?" I asked, and Uncle Germany crossed his arms. Natsume shrugged his shoulders, and stuffed his hands into his pockets." Italy...please get out from behind me." Japan said politely to Italy, and he shakily stepped out.

" P...pasta!" He exclaimed weakly, and Natsume raised an eyebrow." Excuse me for not being polite." Japan said bowing at Natsume." My name is Japan. I am here with my friend Italy, and Germany." Japan explained, and Natsume huffed." You guys are crazy cosplayers." He deadpanned, and I grew angry." Germany...I don't want to let out my secret." I hissed in between gritted teeth, and my uncle patted my back." Go ahead." He sighed, and I opened my eyes. I walked towards Natsume, and poked his chest.

" I know they are the real countries, because I am a country." I hissed aloud, and Natsume's eyes went wide." I rule Germany along side with my uncle. We are not related by blood, but he taught me everything I know since birth. It is a big responsibility, and I refuse to hear junk come out of your mouth." I hissed poking his chest again, and again." You're lying." Natsume said, his eyes narrowing." Nine...I'm not." I said using some of my German vocabulary.

" If I was to call the German government right now they would come." I said standing at my full height.

_Germany's POV_

I'm so proud of my little niece! She handles stuff so well." Germany!" She called, and I looked down at her." Call him." She said, and I nodded. I walked over to the phone, and dialed the bosses number." Hello? Ya...oh...I understand sir. There is something I need to tell you. Germany has gone to Alice academy, and is having some issues with her partner." I stated into the phone, and our boss grunted." Put him on." He said, and I looked over at Mena covering the phone.

" He says he needs to speak to him." I stated, and she nodded.

_Mean's POV_

" It's your fault." I whispered into Natsume's ear, and I saw him tense." Yeah right. This is going to be one's on the phone, and you're trying to make a fool out of me. After I hang up the phone you're gonna say...' Ha! I tricked you!' and you're all gonna laugh." He scoffed, and I shook my head." You are going to wish you never said that." I sighed as Natsume took the phone from Germany.

He stood there for a while as the phone was held up to his ear. At the end of the call Natsume put the phone back on the wall, and he turned as pale as a sheet." You...you were right." He said in disbelief, and Germany towered over him." You were saying?" Uncle Germany asked, and Natsume jumped back, and backed away until he ran into Italy.

" This is crazy!" Natsume stated as he looked at all of us. I sighed, and rubbed the back of my neck." Well, ya. That is why it was kept a secret." I sighed, and help Natsume up. I saw Germany glare at Natsume, and I looked back at him confused." Well, now that's settled how about we have some pasta!" Italy said happily, and I sighed." Why not?" Germany, and I sighed at the same time, and Japan smiled slightly.

I looked at the door, and saw Narumi, that red headed girl, a guy with glasses, and a girl with purple eyes staring in. The girl with purple eyes had money in her eyes, and she ran at me. Uncle Germany stood in front of me, and stared down at the girl with black hair.

" What do you think you are doing?" He asked, and the girl gasped." Mena...you never told me this." Narumi said in disbelief as he walked in with the two other students trailing behind him." It was a secret. Not even most of the countries know this." Uncle Germany stated, and crossed his arms.

" I am sorry if my uncle scared you in any way." I said to the girl with black hair." What are your names?" I asked looking at each of them." I know you guys are in my class, so what are your names?" I asked again when they said nothing." My name is Mikan Sakura!" The girl with red pigtails said, and the girl with black hair straightened herself out." My name is Imai Hotaru. Please call me Hotaru." She said, and I nodded.

I looked at the small boy with glasses." My name is Yuu Tobita! Please! Just call me Inchou!" He said smiling happily. I nodded, and Germany put his hand on my head." I'm glad you could make friends." He said, and walked over to Hotaru." Please forgive me. It was instinct to protect a part of my country." He said, and she nodded." Apology accepted." She deadpanned, and Mikan hopped over to me." So...we're friends yeah?" She asked happily, and I sighed." I don't argue with Uncle Germany...so ya. I guess so." I said, and she hugged me tightly. Well, she reminds me of someone in this room. I looked over at Italy who was looking around excitedly.

" Why don't you go say hello to Italy?" I asked, and she nodded happily. She ran over to Italy, and they both started to talk about pasta, and rice balls. I sighed, and sat down on the bed, and Germany came to sit by me." What is wrong little one?" He asked, and I looked up at him." This Alice stuff is hard." I sighed, and he patted my head." Do not worry. I will be here all the way. Just come to me when you need help." Germany replied, and I nodded my head." Thank you Germany." I sighed, and he stood to his feet.

" All right! Everyone out!" He yelled. Mikan, and Italy started to whine, and Hotaru dragged her friend away." Go to the room with Japan." Germany ordered, and Italy walked out with Japan on his tail." Where are you going?" Natsume asked crossing his arms." I'm staying with my niece." Germany stated as he walked out of the room. He poked his head back in." I'm going to get ready for bed.

" He stated, and walked back out." Are you sure about this?" Natsume asked me, and I nodded." Ya...it has always been like this. If I visit with him we all ways sleep together. He is my uncle, and we rule the same country. It is not awkward." I said, and Natsume glared at the door." It's better than nothing." I sighed, and I pointed at the door.

" Now...out you go." I deadpanned, and he scoffed." Be ready in the morning, and don't be late." He ordered, and I glared at him as Germany walked in." Out." I deadpanned, and Natsume threw his hands up." Fine. I'm leaving." He said walking out the door." What was all that about?" Germany asked, and I glared at the door." I hate my partner." I said suddenly, and Germany nodded.

" I agree. There is something wrong with that child." Uncle Germany sighed as I crawled into bed. He crawled in right after, and I yawned." Good night little one." He sighed." Good night uncle." I sighed as well, and we both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_3rd POV_

" Where ARE they?" England asked as he started to pace." We need to find them! They could be planing a surprise attack!" England continued as America typed on his computer." What a loser!" America laughed as he typed in Germany's tracker information.

" Woah! I found them!" He laughed. Suddenly Great Britain, France, China, and Russia ran over to him." Where are they America?" Britain yelled as he tried to look over his shoulder." Hey! We want to know too!" France yelled out, and England locked foreheads with him.

" What was that Pepe Le Pu?" England asked, and they started to fight." Hey! This is not a time for fighting! Get your act together so we can get this over with!" China yelled, and they both stopped.

" So where are they America?" China asked, and America sat back." In Japan. It looks like some school." He stated, and France ran off." I'm going to go pack my clothes!" He called out, and everyone sighed." We meet at the front gate!" America declared, and they all ran off leaving Canada behind." Why doesn't anyone notice me?" He asked his polar bear, and it looked up.

" Who're you?" It asked, and Canada sighed." I'm Canada! Your owner!" He said desperately, but the small bear shrugged.

_Mena's POV_

I woke up to Germany's hand on my face. I sighed, and pushed it away, and got out of bed waking Germany up." Why are you getting up so early?" He yawned, and I hit him on the head." I'm still at Alice Academy! I'm not going to be late, and if you want to look after me you are going to have to get up too!" I scolded, and he sighed.

" Ya, ya. I'm getting up." He sighed, and I walked over to the closet. It was filled with my new uniforms. I grabbed the first one, and slipped into the bathroom. I changed quickly, and put on my combat boots. I walked out, and Germany was standing there with my hat. He was dressed, and ready too, and I nodded in approval.

There was a knock on the door, and I sighed." Come in!" I shouted, and Italy came running. He was sweating nervously, and I raised an eyebrow." GERMANY! THEY'RE HERE!" Italy yelled, and Germany's eyes opened wide." What the Allies!" He asked, and Italy nodded." They got curious why we left! What do we do?" He asked running around the room until I grabbed his shirt, and slammed him onto the bed.

There was another knock on the door, but then it busted open." Woah! Guys! It's Germany!" Some guy with glasses, and blue eyes yelled, and four others came running in." Hey! Get out of my room!" I shouted with a German aura around me." Ah! Mini Germany!" They all yelled, and I sighed." America! Britain! China! Russia! France! What are you doing here?" Germany asked pointing at each of them so I knew their names.

" You disappeared so we went looking for you. We had trouble at the gate!" America yelled, and I sighed again." So...who's that?" Russia asked pointing at me." My name is Mena! You have no right busting into my room. Please take your leave." I said with my Alice creeping around me." Just do as she says. Her Alice is very dangerous, and can kill." Germany said putting his hand to his face.

The countries left with confused looks on their faces." I'll have Narumi explain it to them." Japan sighed, and I nodded my head." That will be best." I said, and Japan left the room." That's a nice uniform you got there mini Germany!" Italy exclaimed, and started to hug me again." Please! Get off of me!" I said, and pushed him away.

He pouted, but skipped out of the room." It is time for school Mena! Let us go!" Germany exclaimed, and he grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room. On the way to classroom B we ran into a scary looking guy with a white mask, and stuff all over his face, and hands.

" Hello. You must be my new student!" He exclaimed with a creepy grin, and my lips formed a small smile." Hello. My name is Persona. I'm the teacher for the dangerous ability type class. I'll see you later." He said, and walked off with a smirk.

" Creepy." Germany deadpanned, and I nodded my head." Ya. he must have had a bad child hood." I said chuckling, and soon Germany joined me.

_3rd POV_

Around the corner there were 5 countries spying on them." Woah. Is that his daughter or something?" America asked, and England bonked him on the head." No you idiot! Can't you tell? That's a country!" He explained, and France started to grow eager.

" A country you say? Oh I can't wait to get my hands on her." He said darkly, and England scooted away from the blonde womanizer." Can't you tell though! Germany has her! Look at her German figure!" England explained again, and France sighed in disappointment.

" I was really hoping that she was free." France whined getting a hit on the head.

_Germany's POV_

I felt like there were eyes on the back of my head. I looked back, and saw the small curl that went with America's hair. I growled, and grabbed Mena's shoulder." We are being watched by the countries. No doubt they are finding a way to get you." I explained, and Mena nodded.

_Mena's POV_

Germany told me the countries were watching us and I nodded my head. I walked over to them, and I saw that they were arguing over me.

I hit each of them on the head, and Russia turned towards me. His face was dark, and his eye were wide. He was making a ' Clack, clack' noise with his tongue, and I tilted my head.

" Why did you hit me?" He hissed, and I crossed my arms. The other countries moved away from Russia quickly, and they started to sweat." I don't like being stalked." I hissed back making Russia back away from me.

" Do you have any questions?" I asked, and America raised his hand shakily." Uh. Yeah! What's with you in Germany?" He asked, and I huffed." He's my uncle. He has been training me since I've been born." I explained, and I looked over at France.

" If you touch me you'll get more than what he's getting." I hissed as I grabbed Russia's shirt." Ah! Help me! She's as scary as Belarus!" Russia yelled as I dragged him around the corner towards Germany. I held up my hand, and my Alice flowed around it.

I touched the front of his shirt, and the breath was knocked out of him. I smirked, and put his soul back. It's very interesting. I threw him back over to the corner, and he looked at me." Who are you?" he asked shakily, and I shrugged." My Alice is the Grim Reaper Alice. It is a very ancient Alice, and I'm the last one that they heard that had it." I said grinning madly.

Russia crawled back into the corner, and I smiled. Germany, and I walked towards classroom B.

_3rd POV_

Russia crawled back onto the other side of the corner, and pulled up his knees." She...she's weird...so very weird." Russia said putting his head on his knees." What did she do to you?" China asked surprised.

" She took my soul, and put it back." Russia cried, and everyone paled." Never mind! I don't want her anymore! She sent Russia into a corner! No way! I'm backing out of this plan! Germany can keep her! France cried out, and the others agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mena's POV_

Germany, and I approached classroom B, and I sighed." What is wrong?" He asked, and I looked up." The students in this class are kind of stuck up." I said rubbing the back of my neck." Don't worry. I'll be there for you." Germany said reassuringly, and I nodded. We then walked into the classroom.

All eyes were on us as Germany stood tall above me." So...who's your friend Ms. Death?" Sumire asked, and Germany growled." My name is Germany, and I don't like the way you talk to my niece." Uncle Germany explained, and I looked up at him.

" There is no need for violence Germany. I already used that on Russia." I sighed slumping slightly, and Germany nodded his head." Wait! You mean your uncle represents the whole of Germany?" The kid that sat by Natsume asked, and I glared at him." He can't run it for himself now can he?" I asked, and Germany grew angry." I can run it on my own! You just help me!" Germany yelled, and I waved him off." Ya, ya!" I exclaimed, and sat down by Natsume. Germany then sat down by me.

" Hello class!" Narumi exclaimed walking in. I scoffed, and Germany smacked my head. I growled, and rolled my eyes." We have two special guest coming in today!" he said throwing up his hands, and I sighed." Come on in!" Narumi exclaimed, and I watched the door.

Japan, and Italy walked in, and I hit my forehead." Hello. My name is Japan. This is my friend Italy. I hope that we can get along." Japan introduced as everyone went wide eyed." Germany!" Italy exclaimed, and sat down beside Germany." Why did you come here? I thought I told you to stay in the room." Uncle exclaimed, and I saw Italy's face fall." I'm sorry." He cried, and I huffed in annoyance.

" Hello Germany #2!" Italy exclaimed hugging me." Get off of me!" I yelled, and he yelped in surprise." Scoot down." Germany ordered Natsume, and he rolled his eyes." Just do it." I hissed, and Natsume scooted down." Thank you Mena." Japan said bowing, and I nodded.

" How did you get so acquainted with them? They're some of the most strongest countries, and they're hanging out with you? That's hard to believe!" Sumire laughed, and Germany growled." I don't like you talking to my niece that way." He hissed, and Japan nodded." I am ashamed that you are from my country." Japan said, and Sumire grew tears in her eyes.

I heard a few people chuckle, and I glared at them." Japan that is a bit harsh." I sighed, and grabbed his shoulder. Sumire gasped, and walked towards me." You have no right to touch a country!" She yelled, and I sighed rolling my eyes." I have rights...you don't." I said smirking slyly.

" We're the same! If _I _have no right then neither do you!" She yelled, and Japan stepped in." I do not care if Mena touches me. I do have problems with you." Japan deadpanned making Sumire gasp in surprise." You see..." Germany started gathering all the students attention." Mena, and I are not blood related. She, and I rule over Germany together." Germany stated, and I nodded.

" Hello every one! The hero is here!" America shouted as he burst into the room. I sighed slapping my forehead." Why must you follow me!" I yelled, and my aura surrounded me along with my Alice making America scream in fright." AH! IT'S THE GIRL WHO SCARED RUSSIA DUDE!" America yelled, and I plugged my ears." Shut up you obese country!" I yelled making him sit on the floor.

" Ha! Good one!" England laughed walking in with China, and France." Where is you friend?" I asked, and Russia walked in shakily." Hello Germany #2!" he said shakily, and I waved hello." Good for you! Now I have someone other than Sumire to beat around!" I said excitedly, and he shouted in fright." Please! My sisters already do that!" He cried, and I shrugged my shoulders.

" Can you please leave? I have a class to get to. You too Germany. You are distracting the others." I ordered, and everyone walked out except for Italy." I want to see how this class is!" He yelled, and I smirked evilly.

" Ho...ta...ru~" I sang, and she nodded taking out her baka gun." Italy...this class is filled with kids who can make you run for the hills...including me!" I sighed, and Hotaru shot her baka gun at him." AH! GERMANY!" He yelled, and ran out of the room." Well, that went well!" I exclaimed, and sat back down.

" Hey...hat girl...who were those people?" Natsume asked, and I shrugged." Some other countries. Russia, America, England, France, and China." I explained blandly, and he raised his eyebrow." I thought Russia was the scariest country ever?" He asked, and I smirked." Ya...until he met me that is." I said evilly, and scary blue lines dropped down on my face." Hehe." I chuckled, and the kids in front of us tried to move away from me." Good for you." Natsume yawned, and I scowled.

" Ya, ya. Whatever." I sighed, and he scowled." What's wrong with your accent? It sounds like this when you say something that starts with a W. Oh Vhatever!" Natsume mocked me, and I grew angry...very angry. I grabbed the front of his shirt, and growled." I should have known you would stoop so low. When Uncle Germany walks out of the room you grow fussy, and ignorant." I hissed, and we glared at each other.

" Okay now! Settle down! We still need to decide your star rank!" Narumi sighed patting my shoulder." Ya, ya whatever." I sighed, and crossed my arms." Now! Lets have a good day!" He shouted, and skipped away.

_2 Hours Later_

Right now I was in a class with a teacher named Jinno. I was very smart for my age, and, luckily, already learned what he was teaching me." You! New student! What is the algebraic expression for pi?" Jinno asked me, and I sighed.

" The rounded answer to pi is 3.14." I stated, and he nodded in response. Pi was my favorite, along with algebra." Thank you Mena. That is the end of class, and I will now announce Mena's star rank. She has accelerated in each class today, and I have decided to give her..." He started, but hesitated to tell us." I'll give her a special star. She has good grades, and a good temper. She doesn't use her Alice during class, and I find it acceptable." He stated, and Sumire's jaw dropped.

" I'll tell the other faculty about my decision. For the rest of this period you have study hall." He said walking out of the classroom." That's impossible! What did you bribe him with? His soul? I bet it was!" Sumire asked getting all into my face. I was still confused on what a star rank was.

" Uh...what is a star rank?" I asked looking around me, and everyone gasped." She's lying!" Sumire yelled, and I tilted my head."No...I'm quite serious." I deadpanned, and Hotaru tapped my shoulder. She then started to explain how star rank effects my stay at the academy.

After she explained I nodded my head." So...how many special stars are in the elementary division?" I asked, and Mikan pointed at Natsume." He's the only other special star other than you." She sighed, and I scoffed." Whatever. I couldn't care less now." I sighed, and I saw a flame light up in Natsume's hand.

" Hey! Quit messing with the main man!" Some guy yelled levitating me up into the air. I sighed, and waited until he stopped. When he quit I dropped to the floor, and landed on my feet. I wiped my skirt off, and sighed." Hey black panties girl." Natsume called out, and I growled." You are just like the other guys at home." I hissed, and kicked him in the face swiftly.

" In my country...if a man looks up a girls skirt..." I started, but was cut off by Germany entering the room." They die." He finished my sentence, and cracked his knuckles." Wait...you can't hurt him...it will be considered child abuse." I sighed stopping any violence he might start, and he nodded.

I walked up to Natsume, and took his soul. He gasped out, and held his chest tightly. I studied his soul, and smirked. He killed his whole village, including his parents. His life fades every time he uses his Alice, and he does missions for the Academy. How pathetic.

I sighed, and put his soul back." I told you to cooperate with me...I guess I'll just have to stop being partners with you." I sighed, and he glared at me." Unless of course...you don't want me to?" I said raising my eyebrow.

He growled, and continued to glare at him." You know...you are very interesting." I said putting my hand to my chin." Your Alice is quite dangerous...you destroyed a village, and killed your parents...you are also doing missions for the Academy, and are dying because of it." I said smirking as his eye went wide.

" How did you know that?" He asked, and I tapped my heart." I saw it in your soul." I deadpanned, and turned away from him." Now that you know...I can't let you leave." Natsume deadpanned, and I scoffed." So you don't want me to leave you? Fine..." I said, and sat down next to him.

Jinno came in, and saw Germany." Your niece is splendid." Jinno said simply, and Germany nodded his head in agreement. Jinno walked towards me with a pin in his hand. He pinned the piece of metal to my shirt, and I looked at it.

It was a star with a circle around it." In about a week you'll get your allowance." He deadpanned, and walked out again. I sighed, and Germany patted my head." Congrats Me-chan!" Mikan shouted, and hugged me." She reminds me of Italy." Germany groaned, and I nodded my head. The said country skipped into the room.

" Hello Germany 1, and 2!" He yelled, and grabbed onto Germany's arm." They have pasta! Lets go get some!" Italy yelled dragging my poor uncle out the room.

" Have fun." I called out, and I heard a grunt in reply. Poor Uncle Germany.


	5. Chapter 5

I huffed in annoyance as Mikan dragged me down the hallway. It was my second week here, and Mikan was already dragging me around." Mikan where are we even going?" I asked, and she winked back at me." We're going to get your allowance of course!" She exclaimed, and I nodded.

" I knew you wouldn't know where to go so I'm helping you!" She exclaimed happily, and I huffed again. I do that a lot around her. She reminds me of Corbin." Can we please hurry?" I said irritated, and she nodded quickly." It's just ahead!" She said happily, and I sighed.

" Mena! Where are you going?" Germany asked, and I pointed at the small booth." Getting allowance." I deadpanned, and he crossed his arms." Hurry up." He ordered, and I started to drag Mikan.

I walked up to the desk, and leaned against it." I'm here for my allowance, and allowance alone." I deadpanned, and the woman asked for my star rank." Special Star." I sighed, and she quirked her eyebrow.

" Ha. Funny." She deadpanned, and I hissed in annoyance." Look...do I need to shove it into your face." I asked, and she nodded." Show me you're lying." She sighed, and I handed her my star.

" Where did you get this from?" She asked, and I shrugged." Jinno gave it to me last week. Were you there Tuesday?" I asked, and she shook her head." Jinno said he held a meeting with the staff." I deadpanned, and Germany stepped up behind me.

" What can I do for you Mr. Germany?" She asked excitedly, and hearts started to appear over her head." I would like for you to give my niece her allowance." He deadpanned, and she huffed." Not until she stops lying to me." She hissed, and my Alice surrounded me." Germany go get Narumi." I hissed, and he walked off...or so I thought. I looked behind me, and saw Mikan run off.

" She's hard head." I said sweat dropping. A few minutes later Narumi, and Mikan appeared around the corner." What seems to be the problem?" Narumi asked, and Germany pointed at the woman.

" She is saying Mena is lying...even after she showed her the star badge." Germany huffed, and I face palmed." Germany..." I started, but the woman cut me off." She's new! I bet she's so stupid that she has a no star...here you go!" She exclaimed, and handed me 5 rabbits.

"...Is completely right." I deadpanned glaring at the chubby woman at the desk." That's right Hannah! You weren't at the meeting last Tuesday! She's a special star!" Narumi explained, and her face fell." Oh...I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, and gave me 295 more rabbits.

I huffed, and walked away." Thanks, but I must be going now." I sighed, and rounded the corner.

_Back At Classroom B_

I was sitting in my seat when Natsume came in with a small child." Oh. Hey Mena. What are you doing in here?" He asked, and I sighed." I have no idea what to do with the allowance they give us. Do you have small shops around? I mean I could save up my rabbits, but I still want to know." I deadpanned as he sat down next to me.

" Yeah. Central town. The next bus is going in about 30 minutes. It cost 5 coins though." He answered, and I grunted in reply." Okay, but like I said I'm just going to save it." I sighed, and I felt a small tug on my uniform jacket. Yes, I get to have a jacket with my uniform. It is much like Uncle Germany's.

" Who are you?" The small child asked me, and I glanced down at him." I should be asking you the same thing." I deadpanned, and he stretched out his arms." My name is Youichi. Who are you?" He asked again, and I sighed.

" My name is Mena. I'm from Germany." I deadpanned, and looked away from Natsume, and the child. When I heard silence I looked back, and saw Youichi stretching for me. Natsume's face looked shocked." Don't all small children do this? Why are you so surprised?" I asked, and he shook his head.

" He's never wanted to go to anyone else willingly." He stated, and I raised an eyebrow at him." Why is he so attached to you?" I asked, and he shrugged." I saved him from Persona." He stated, and I tapped my chin. That guy IS creepy.

" Hello Natsume!" Seaweed hair exclaimed, and shoved her face into his face." Hello Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed, and popped in front of him too." Oh look! Yuu-chan is here today!" She exclaimed, and tilted my head." Yuu-chan?" I asked, and she smiled." Come to Mikan!" She exclaimed, and held out her hands.

" Don't go to that idiot! Come to me instead! Then I can get Natsume's approval, and we can start our OWN family!" Sumire exclaimed going into fan girl mode. I learned that she started a fan club for Ruka, and Natsume. I feel sorry for them.

Youichi turned to me, and held out his hands making Sumire's face fall."NO NOT HER EITHER!" Sumire yelled hotly, and I sighed." Pretty lady." Youichi said, and stretched for me." I'm not pretty." I deadpanned, and looked out the window. I felt a tug on my shirt, and looked down. Youichi was still holding out his arms." Yes, you are." He deadpanned, and I sighed.

" I don't see why you think that." I deadpanned, and he looked at me with sparkling eyes." You just are." He said, and I picked him up. He clung onto my shirt, and stared boredly at the two dumbfounded girls." Baka." He deadpanned, and I clamped my hand over my mouth.

" Stupid, and ugly girls." He deadpanned, and I chuckled slightly." How did you get him to like you?" Mikan, and Sumire asked pathetically, and I shrugged." I don't know. I don't really know how to deal with kids so I'm surprised myself." I sighed, and rubbed Youichi's head.

Germany walked into the classroom, and looked at Youichi." Who's child is that?" He asked, and I shrugged my shoulders." He's in the dangerous ability type class." Ruka stated as he walked in behind my uncle.

" It seems he knows you hold much power. He doesn't usually go to people unless he's forced to." Narumi chuckled as he walked in with a book in hand. I shrugged as Youichi clung tightly to my jacket.

" What's your power?" The small child asked me, and I sighed. I looked to the window, and grabbed a plant. Youichi watched as I set the plant on the table. I put my hand above it, and used my Alice to make it shrivel. I then placed it's soul back, and it sprung up.

" What's your Alice?" I asked boredly, and he looked at Mikan with an evil glint in his eye." OH NO!" She screamed, and ran for the door. I tilted my head as he looked at Sumire. She was too late to get away as evil ghouls, and spirits surrounded her.

I chuckled, and rubbed his head again making him smile slightly." I swear if I didn't know any better I would think that was your child." Germany sighed as Italy pranced in with Japan trailing behind him.

" Oh! What a cute little child!" Italy exclaimed, and ran towards me, and Youichi. He started cooing at him, and I sighed." He's going to get you Italy. Step away very slowly." I deadpanned as I saw the evil glint in Youichi's eye.

I was too late as evil spirits chased him away." GERMANY!" He yelled waving a small white flag in surrender. I sighed, and face palmed. I felt a tug on my shirt, and looked down. Youichi was pointing to a sign out the window. It said Central town. I sighed, and nodded as Natsume nodded as well.

" Have fun Mena." Germany stated, and walked out with a slight frown on his face. I sighed, and stood up. Youichi was still clinging tightly to my olive green jacket, and I wrapped my arms around him so he wouldn't fall." Your uncle is right. If I hadn't known any better I would say you like his mother!" Narumi laughed, and I hit his chest making him lose his breath for a second.

" Shut up." Youichi, and I said in unison making Narumi shutter in fear. I followed Natsume out, and we made our way to the bus parked outside.


End file.
